Idle Will Kill
by Kyreenelius
Summary: [Chapter Three Uploadation] The extensive history of Kiara Ales (a Street Blader OC); everything you wanted to know about her, and then some.
1. Chapter One: Trespassing

A/N: The elaborate and extensive history of Kiara Ales (an Original Character from the fanfiction series Street Blader) brought to you by the creator herself.

I've noticed that many of the OCs creators have starting writing up the histories of their characters. So I figure, why don't I leap onto the band wagon? I always did like hay rides ^_^;;

It's in a fairly confusing format, so I hope it doesn't throw anyone off too badly. The reason that it's set up this way will be revealed in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Since I will probably be creating most of the characters, places, and situations within this fic, I shall tell you what I don't own. I do not own Beyblade or anything affiliated with it. I also do not own England or Japan (hard as I try...).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Idle Will Kill

It was really bright out to begin with. But when you couple that with the reflection of the light bouncing off thousands of white petals, the brilliance increased. Lying in a patch of the flowers was a small girl at the tender age of four. Her blonde hair was stuffed messily into two pigtails, and her blue overalls were covered with patches of dirt and petals.

The small child giggled and popped a fresh strawberry in her mouth. She'd been picking them in the garden earlier, and stole away with a small bowl for herself. A soft breeze blew by and the few clouds in the sky skated across the heavens.

It was such a peaceful day. There were even birds flying around and singing. The girl sat up, ignoring how one of her pigtails slipped out of its holder, and smiled. A nightingale flew up just in front of her and sang. She laughed. Encourage, the small bird hopped up closer and sang louder. It's voice rang through the hills and the small girl could only giggle. Once more the small bird moved closer, so now it was on her bare foot. It opened its mouth, but instead of a song, a shout came.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Kiara sat up quickly, her long red hair flying around her. A girl with mousy brown hair was standing beside her bed. "It's about time. The alarm went off five minutes ago."

Groaning Kiara fell back down into her pillows. Her room mate glared, "Get UP. We have the rest of our tests today! Do you really want to be one of the stupid kids that get held back in Second Form?"

She lay on the bed, still, for awhile, then slowly rolled herself out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up. Sheesh... you might make a few more friends if you weren't so pushy, Natalie." Picking up her clothes, she dragged herself to the door to head to the showers.

"And _you'd_ have more friends if you weren't so touchy, Ales!" Natalie then snatched up her bag and went off to wait for class bell to ring.

_"I didn't know I could see your dreams."_

"Neither did I, actually... never tried doing this before."

"Ah, yes. I think you mentioned that before."

"I probably have, yes.... My roommate, Natalie, and I, we never got along. I'd say we were too different, but that's not true. We just wanted so many different things that friends would get in the way of achieving."

"Is that why you're always alone in these?"

"Yes."

"You're worthless! You're scum! You shouldn't even be here!" screeched the uptight instructor. "I don't even know how you manage to stay on the list. You have no bit beast, and little talent as far as I can tell."

Kiara's head was bent and her eyes were focused on the ground. The instructor continued to shout obscenities to the petite girl, and the rest of the class went about training as if it were nothing special.

_"That's because it wasn't special. I was no good when I was little. The teachers hated me. Normally kids who attend that school already have bit beasts. Some of them actually earn it. But most of them buy one. At this point I was never able to accomplish either."_

"I notice your head is down. You never look the teacher in the eye. Why is that?"

"If I did they'd hit me. I really didn't care that they yelled at me. In fact, I wasn't even listening. I learned if I stare at the ground they think I'm sorry or something. You have to pick up that sort of thing if you want to survive that school."

"The school is in Britain, is it not?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Continue."

"Back to work!" the instructor barked and moved on to praise the next child. Kiara lifted her head up and retrieved her blade out of the dish. It was basic blade. Mostly black and blue, but with a silver attack ring she got for Christmas. It was her favorite present, given to her by her father. Setting the blade back into the launcher, Kiara got ready to shoot the blade again.

"You can't win, you little whelp!"

She'd always hated him. He was three years older and the top blader at the school. So naturally she'd always been paired with him.

_"What was his name?"_

"Psh, I dunno. Never bothered to learn it."

"Why do you think you were always paired with him?"

"I wasn't always with him, but ninety percent of the time I was. I always lost, which is why I was so low on the list. The instructor didn't like me. I think he wanted to boot me off the list, and this was the easiest way."

"Why did he not like you?"

"I was weak."

"I see... continue."

It was early morning and Kiara lay full length on musty couch in the living room of a small apartment. Her father sat in a chair by the tiny fireplace, and her mother wasn't home. It was Saturday, and on weekends, kids attending the BBA sponsored boarding school were allowed to go home to visit family and the like.

Minutes ticked by, when the lock to the door clicked. It swung open and a women came barging in. Kiara sat up, seeing her mother in a rage wasn't good. Slowly she got up and made her way to the kitchen, trying to avoid her mother.

Her mother noticed Kiara and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, "Don't you dare walk out like that!"

"I was just going to the kitchen to get something to eat-"

"We don't have enough food for meals and your snacking pleasure! We spend all our money on your tuition! And how do you repay us? By slacking off and failing most of your tests at school!"

"Only because they pair me with some kid three years older than me and with a bit beast!"

"That's no excuse! You should be practicing more so you can flatten him! How do you expect to win any tournaments if you can't even beat one lousy opponent?"

"I'm not in any tournaments."

"Because I know you couldn't win one!"

"Then why are you bring it up!?"

They glared daggers at each other. When her mother didn't bother to answer Kiara, she snapped again, "What? Say something! I know you want to! Why do you keep bringing all this up? Every night I'm here it's the same damn thing, 'Kiara you should be doing better!', 'How come you're not improving, Kiara?' I AM improving! I just don't fight against anyone I can match up against yet!"

Her mother slapped her across the face. "Don't talk back to me."

"Then don't talk back to me," pushing her mother aside, Kiara stormed out of the apartment.

_"Did you fight with your mother a lot?"_

"Every time I was with her, yes."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe she was doing it all for the best?"

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe a mother shouldn't abuse her child? Under any circumstances? I hate her. I always will."

"Now, now... 'hate' is an awfully strong word."

"Not strong enough, I'd say."

"Where did you go to after this?"

"I think it's getting to that."

"Continue, then."

Instead of heading to the park like she usually did to practice and calm down, Kiara ran through the streets, and weaved through the alleys. It wasn't long until she was thoroughly lost. Exhausted she sat down in front of a pile of boxes. Catching her breath she sat there for many minutes. Voices came next. The voices got louder and Kiara noticed four dark figures clomping down the alley. She stood up quickly in order to slip out quietly, but one of them spotted her.

"Oi! Look there!" quickly they surrounded her, blocking her escape.

"What's a pretty little lass like you doing all the way out here?" One of them lifted her chin up to meet his eyes better. He grinned as if his teeth were something special to look at. At least three of them were missing, and the rest looked ready to fall out.

"Leave me alone! I've got nothing that'd be worth anything to ya."

"Oh darn, no money? Jewelry? Hm, I suppose we'll just have to settle for you than," he grinned again. The rest of his gang exchanged glances and licked their lips excitedly.

This wasn't a particular pleasant situation to be in. Determined to get out of it, Kiara swiftly kicked the toothless leader in the groins and made a run for it.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Forcing herself not to look back, she sprinted through the maze of alleys. She could here their shoes pounding after her, but they were much older, and not in very good shape.

Mind you, Kiara wasn't a very good long distance runner either, and soon she grew tired. As luck would have it, she came across the back of an abandoned warehouse. Looking around quickly she slipped down through a window and into a dank basement. She sat underneath the window, pressed against the wall.

Footsteps and shouts grew louder... and then died away. When it was silent for a good minute, she breathed a sigh of relief and dropped off the table onto the floor. Colored spots delayed her progress a bit as her eyes continued to get used to the darkness.

Her eyes adjusted and a set of stairs came into view. Slowly she began climbing. The basement was too dark for Kiara to notice she was reaching the door. Lifting up her foot it slammed into the base board.

"Damned door! Least I found it..." she twisted the knob, half expecting it to be locked, and swung it open. It was suddenly bright, but she continued walking forward half blind none the less. When she left the small alcove attached to the basement door, she arrived in a large factory room. Her eyes re-adjusted and she realized the warehouse wasn't abandoned. Cots littered the corners and edges of the vast room. Pieces of beyblades littered the floors.

Petrified she stared at the sight before her. She stepped forward to get a better look, when someone from behind tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around trying not to let her fright show. She succeeded in looking only politely startled.

"Trespassing isn't very polite, you know." 

"Our time is almost up for today. Does the rest of the clip take long?"

"How much time is left?"

"... Less than ten minutes."

"Not enough time, no."

"We'll have to leave it until tomorrow then."

"You won't tell Mother or Jack about this, will you?"

"Not until I feel that I have to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: TA DAAA! A bit short, but I really wanted it to end on a cliff hanger... erm... a sort of cliffy ^-^;;

Also, I need to mention this before I get too deep into the story. Kiara Ales is a character currently residing in Lunar Heart's Street Blader (and several other fics) this story is meant to serve as a background of her life. However, I'm not sure of how much Lunar has come up with Kiara's past herself, so things might clash a bit ^-^;; Hopefully not too badly.

Right, well, I need reviews people. My wall of Praise is looking mighty empty *nods*


	2. Chapter Two: Barring

A/N: Not getting a lot of reviews for this, but mregh, I don't care. It's fun to write ^-^

Kiara: Don't you mean fun to torture me?

Kyree: Same thing.

Kiara: -_-;;

Kyree: A big thanks to everyone that did review! You guys are awesome ^-^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Idle Will Kill

_"You may begin any time now."_

"I will, it just takes a few minutes."

In front of her stood a rather tall youth. Maybe nineteen or somewhere around such an age. He grew stubbly brown hair on his chin, with a matching swatch on the top of his head (slightly greasy from lack of a proper washing). Kiara stared, and the boy grinned: his teeth were yellow, but his smile pleasant.

"What's your name, little one?"

Kiara blinked at the stranger. Slowly she opened her mouth and replied, "Kiara. Kiara Ales."

"Well, Kiara Ales, you obviously didn't listen to your mother when she told you never to talk to strangers."

"I never listened to her to begin with," she scuffed her shoes on the floor, bored. The boy seemed nice enough, no real need to worry.

He chuckled lightly at her answer, "So what brings you here then, dear Kia?"

Kiara twitched at the sound of the nickname. Her mother and father always called her that. "Don't call me that. It's Kiara. And it's my business what I do, not yours."

The boy nodded his head a bit as if thinking about how to phrase his next sentence. "Yes, that is true. And no, it isn't. However, you're in my territory. So the latter wins over," he smiled again and sat down on a nearby, empty cot. "I suggest you humor me," casually he used the wall behind him to support his posture.

_"What were you feeling at this time?"_

"I'm... I'm not sure, actually. I think I was a little frightened, though not as much as before. Probably relieved, and... a bit trusting. I was still a naïve little brat."

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you think your subconscious knew more about what was going on than you think?"

"I know now that it did."

"Why did you just laugh?"

"Nothing... never mind."

"Continue, then."

"I ran away from home." Kiara stated, slightly proud. Then added as an after thought, "Again."

_"Again?"_

"Just watch the damn clip."

"Again, eh? Not a pleasant home life I take it." 

"Not particularly."

He nodded for a moment, then asked, "Do you blade?" 

"Excuse me?" Kiara blinked, her mind wandered off for a few minutes and she didn't catch what he'd asked.

"Do you beyblade?"

"Yeah, sure. Just a bit, but I'm not that good-"

"Damn straight you aren't, _Kia_," someone commented from another door way across the vast room. Kiara's shoulder twitched in surprise and she glanced over to see who it was. But of course it was her rival from school. If you could call him that, that is.

"You know her, Sean?"

_"So **that** was his name!"_

"... Would you mind if we continue with the clip?"

"Of course not, just had to say that."

"Sure, she goes to my school. Tries to pass herself off as a blader so she can get cash and shit."

Kiara stuff her hands into her pockets trying not to leap and strangle Sean. The boy on the cot watched Sean with calculative eyes. "We always have room for others to train. You were much like her not to long ago, as I recall."

Kiara looked up, "Train...?"

The boy smiled, "My name's Adrian, I'm leader of the Metal Slashers. My gang has a tendency to take in and train young bladers. All we ask in return is complete loyalty," he rested the back of his head in his hands. "You interested?"

A voice in Kiara's mind began to shout, Power, Kiara! Power! That was all she needed to hear. "Where do I sign up?"

_"Looking back, do you think you might have been a bit... foolish? To rush on such a decision?"_

"Perhaps, but I don't regret it."

"And why is that?"

"If I'd never joined the Slashers I wouldn't have my bit beast, and I probably wouldn't be as thick skinned as I am today."

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

"When you're raised to believe that power is always your number one priority, yes. I have no regrets."

"You seem hesitant."

"... If I'd have stayed with the gang, I'd probably be well on my way to leading it. That is my regret."

"I see, continue."

It was the same room, only the moon replaced the sun. The lights overhead were lit and a large circle was formed around a slightly raised platform. A fourteen-year-old Kiara sat on a chair in the center of it. Four others were also on the temporary stage. Two of them holding Kiara's arms pinned to her side, and another handling a red hot iron. The last one stood in front of Kiara grinning maliciously. He was the new leader, Adrian had left four months earlier in pursuit of other dreams. The new leader wasn't so pleasant.

"You understand once you leave, there is no coming back."

Kiara said nothing but raised her chin defiantly as her yes. The young man grinned, "Do you know the rules of Barring?"

Her face didn't move, but her eyes flickered uncertainty and the leader picked up on it. "Allow me to explain. You know how the process works, but here are the rules. One, you are not allowed to tend to your own wound. Ever. Even if it is to ever re-open and you die in your pool of blood. You're never to touch it with the intention to heal. Second, you may not seek the help of a doctor. Someone who volunteers their help simply for the sake of helping may only have the privilege of dressing your wounds. Third, you may not tell anyone about the said rules. Do I make myself clear?"

Kiara stared but said nothing.

"Do I make myself clear?" He repeated with more venom.

She shifted in her seat slightly and replied, "Crystal."

He grinned. "Let the Barring begin!" And there were cheers.

_"Barring?"_

"Just watch... you'll see."

With little warning, the member holding the iron pressed the metal against Kiara's left shoulder. The smell of burning flesh wafted from the sizzling iron. Her eyes flooded with water threatening to spill over. Desperately biting her lip, she managed to keep from crying out. Slowly, the brander pulled the Bar away, set it on the ground, and moved aside for the leader.

As he cleared his path to Kiara he pulled out a long, steel knife. Standing beside her, he gripped her arm and slashed it just above the burn mark. Her arm split open and blood poured out.

"Salt!" He ordered, and the Barrer scurried up with a bag full of unrefined salt. The leader grabbed the bag and held it about a foot above the wound. Kiara squinted waiting for it to fall.

"Kiara Ales, you are here by released and banned from the Metal Slashers. You may never return to us without suffering dire consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Her eyes were still shut waiting for the pain.

"So be it."

The salt fell from it's confinement and Kiara jerked forward gasping from the pain. Tears welled over the lids of her eyes.

After the bag was empty, her arms were free and she was alone on the stage. She gripped the sides of the chair to try and suppress the instinct to clutch her left arm. A mixture of gleeful jeers and boos at Kiara met her ears.

It was quite clear no one was willing to bandage her wound. Slowly she stood up and stumbled her way off the stage. The crowd parted, still throwing insult, and throwing their own salts at her. Finally, she made it to the door... out it... and away from the Metal Slashers.

_"I must say, that was fairly exciting."_

"You'd think that, being on the other end of the mirror."

"Oh.. yes, right. Does the wound still pain you today?"

"Yes, the purpose of the ceremony is to damage the bladers prominent arm and discourage them from blading. I might never be as good as before."

"I think you could be just as good as before, perhaps better."

"It's possible, I suppose."

"I think that will do for today. ... Yes, it's almost time for you to leave as it is. We'll continue this next Friday."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Chapter Two COMPLETED! *stamps huge read COMPLETED mark over it* ^-^


	3. Chapter Three: Fighting

A/N: Mregh @.@ Took me ages to sit down and start writing this. I'm not too fond of one of the characters ^-^;;

Kiara: Neither am I!

Kyree: Yeah, well, you don't have to write about it all.

Kiara: *mumbles* You don't have to live it all...

Kyree: *cough* Anyway, I do not own Beyblades or Japan. Everything else I do.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *falls over*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Idle Will Kill

__

"Where did we leave off last time?"

"The Barring."

"Ah yes, I wanted to ask a few more questions about that before we move onto today's clips."  
"Sure, whatever."

"It's quite obvious you couldn't hide your wound, so how did your parents react to the news?"

"Mother was furious-"

"At the gang?"

"At me."

"She was mad at you?"

"Yes, I couldn't pull a rip cord for at least two weeks. When I actually could blade, my arm hurt to much for me to be any good."

"You don't think she was angry because you were involved in a gang?"

"She never cared what I did as long as I bladed and brought home money."

"I see... and what about your father?"

"He was sympathetic, but didn't do much to help besides bandaging the cut."

"Alright, that's all the questions I have for the moment. You may begin."

The room was bustling with students chattering about their weekend and things that they had done. Reliving a few private jokes, and gossiping about who was dating who. Headphones clipped on, Kiara sat in the back with her eyes shut.

This sucks.

You could have stayed in England.

Not when your mom drags you out of the house by your ear.

In this case, literally.

_"What is this?"_

"... I didn't know you'd be able to hear this either.... It's me talking to my... self I suppose."

"But you actually replied?"

"Yes, what's so odd about that?"

"It just seems like the other you has another personality."

"Oh it does. It's quite fun to talk to when I'm bored. Or when it says something first."

"I see. ... Continue."

Mregh...

So when does this school start anyway?

In about five minutes.

I take it I'm not allowed to say anything?

No. They'll all think I'm crazy or something.

You **are** crazy, dear.

Kiara frowned at the voice and chose to shut it out. Staring off into space, she shut off the rest of her brain.

"May I sit here?"

Snapping back to reality, Kiara glanced to her right. He was tall with light brown hair and dark hazel eyes. His mouth was a tad lopsided, but made for a cute grin. Kiara blinked at him, but nodded all the same, then turned her attention back to the particles in front of her. He smiled and sat down. "I don't believe I've met you," he flashed a sly smile. "I always remember a pretty face."

Her eyes flickered to the side for a brief moment, but her head remained motionless.

He's flirting.

I know that.

Just remember, he's a distraction. You don't need any more of those.

I know, I know, sheesh. Stop nagging.

"Takahashi Ichiro," the name broke through her thoughts. Kiara turned back to look at the boy, slightly startled at the abrupt return to reality. She'd forgotten he was there. Continuing he asked, "And you would be..?"

"Kiara Ales."

Ichiro looked at her with a confused expression on his face, then realization dawned on him. "Oh! You're that new chick from Britain, right?"

Kiara nodded.

_"So you told him your name, even though you told yourself not to. Is that correct?"_

"Yes, and I regret ever doing so."

"Why's that?"

"After meeting, we always ended up talking. The last day before summer break he asked me out. I wish I never said yes... but at that point he'd always been so sweet and kind. He was my only friend, and the only person I ever talked to. I got really attached."

"Aha ... continue."

It was dark outside; minus the glow from the street lamps. Ichiro and Kiara stood just in front of a string of hotel rooms holding hands-

_"Aaaand no one needs to see that."_

"Wait, why'd you stop the clip?"

"Because that's a personal memory. That's why."

"Oh, I see."

"Stop grinning, you little pervert."

"I resent that remark! Anyway, what made you come to that decision?"

"I thought I loved him. The Ichiro I knew, at least. After that night I felt even closer to him than I did before. I suppose that's why I put up with all his shit after that."

"Such as?"

"His other girlfriends... He slept around a lot, got drunk all the time... he was just an ass in general."

The screen flashed images of Kiara and Ichiro together. In some scenes they were holding each other -- in others she was standing next to him as he flirted with another girl. The colors and pictures blurred by and eventually halted on a frozen moment of Kiara and Ichiro in a heated argument.

_"What was-"_

"I fast-forwarded to a more vital point."

"I see."

"You're bringing this up now!? It's been five months! You never said anything about it then!" Ichiro shouted at Kiara.

Kiara looked livid and ready to kill. "Because I was stupid enough to believe you when you said that you loved me above them all!"

"And I do!" He took a step forward. Kiara took a step back. "Then you wouldn't see these other girls. You wouldn't sleep with half the campus. You wouldn't treat me as if I were just some other fan girl around your friends. You would actually _care_ about me and what I thought," her voice was strained from trying not to shriek, "But you don't care! You don't make an effort to do anything!"

"And you do!?" Ichiro spat back. "All you ever do is train for that stupid game! It's a bunch of fuckin' tops! How that became a sport, I'll never know."

"It's more difficult than it looks. You could never do it."

"I'd never want to. You waste your time. As far as I can see, the only part that's remotely interesting is the money you can make off the suckers who watch it," he sounded off-handed and uncaring, turning his back on Kiara as he said that.

"I make time, though! Even with all the damn training I'm forced to do. You make no effort at all!"

Ichiro turned around and walked back to Kiara. He grabbed her shoulders and gripped them tightly, "Why would I want to? The time you make for 'us' is always after your stupid practices! Do you have any idea how bitchy you are then?"

Glaring, she opened her mouth to explain, but Ichiro cut her off, "You can blame it on that stupid technique of yours all you want, but it doesn't change a thing!" He released his grip on Kiara, pushing her back slightly as he did.

There was nothing but venom in Kiara's voice as she said, "Fine. We'll just break up. Then I don't have to worry about dealing with you, asshole."

"Fine by me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both turned in opposite directions and stalked off.

_"Can you tell me what first started the fight?"_

"The stress."

"Of?"

"Everything."

"He mentioned that you were always upset after training. Why is that?"

"My blade runs on emotion. I get my emotion from my music. My most powerful feelings were anger and sorrow. Because they were the strongest, the trainers worked to develop them the most."

"I see where that might begin to build up after time."

Scenes began to flash by again. Brief glimpses that were just that: a glimpse. As nothing tangible seemed to exist in the blur of arguments, battles, and rare moments a peacefulness, Dr. Mashima assumed it was the end of the session. "Well Kiara, I must say you are one brave little girl. Having been through so much-"

"There's one more thing I want to show." Absentmindedly she stroked the silver feathers of her bit beast. Venasus floated gracefully just above the beyblade. His eyes were white and flickering with light that poured onto the screen in front of them.

Dr. Mashima sat back down and took out his clip board, ready to take more notes on Kiara's memories.

The flashes of thoughts slowed down slightly so one could observe Kiara's mother trying on wedding dresses, picking out large bouquets of roses, directing caterers and decorators. Eventually the pictures stopped whizzing by and started playing the memory Kiara wanted to be seen.

"You think Mother and Jack are saints... but they're not...."

****

_It was just after the wedding, as Hotaru was still draped in her wedding dress, and Jack still had his slacks and formal shirt on. Kiara sat by the apartment window, arms crossed and scowling. The sound was turned off on the memory, but if it was on, one could hear that Jack was yelling at Kiara._

As Kiara never visibly replied to the barrage of anger, Jack moved forward and ripped her out of her seat. Fuming, Kiara finally fought back. Hotaru sighed, said something to her new husband and sat softly on the couch.

The fight in the corner raged on as insults flew. The silent yelling finally ended as Jack hit Kiara on the side of her head. Stumbling back a bit, she glared. Regaining her balance she moved to attack him back. Only to be punched in the chin and have her left arm twisted. Sound suddenly returned to the memory just in time to hear Kiara's mother shout, "Stop it you two! Right now! I don't want the neighbors thinking we have a dysfunctional family! Kiara, to your room and not a sound!"

"Done."

Venasus took this as permission to leave. Sliding back into the blade, the room dimmed. Dr. Mashima strode to the light switch and flicked it on. "Well... that seems to explain why you aren't particularly fond of your mother's marriage."

"Ya think? Can I go now?" Kiara slipped back into her irritable state of mind.

"We still have another twenty minutes," he sat down. "You never showed anything that happened before you were eleven. Can you tell me why?"

Kiara tapped her thumb on the table next to her.

"It all started when I was five."

"Five?"

"Quiet, no interruptions. I want to explain this as quickly as possible so I can leave," Kiara snapped. "Now... it started when I was five. Father brought me home a top to play with. It was different than most tops because you had to pull a cord to get it to move. He told me that he got it from work. At this point I didn't know he was working for the BBA. But he was, in accounting.

Anyway, as I was saying, he brought it home one day for me to play with. In the weeks to come my mother and father both noticed that for a five year old, I was fairly good at it. Beyblading was still a relatively new sport, so I couldn't be compared to any actual studies, but it was said the earlier you start training, the better you get.

Mother always wanted to be rich and famous. So if she couldn't be famous, she could at least have a famous daughter and be rich. Father convinced his boss to transfer himself and his family to Britain where I could attend a BBA sponsored school.

Being five I never understood why I had to leave all my friends-- yes I had friends at this point-- to play a game of tops. But, my parents went, and I with them.

I made a few new friends at the school, but not a lot, and we weren't close. It was very competitive there as everyone was trying to get a hold of one of the scholarships to help pay their way through the education. I was lucky enough to just make it onto the list.

My mother went around looking for jobs to help buy food and pay for the apartment her and father were staying in. And to help with the tuition a bit. But as the months and years went by, and I continued to earn scholarship money, Mother stopped looking or going to these jobs as much. In stead she went out shopping and gambling away the little money we had.

When I was about nine I finally confronted her about it because Father was too introverted to do it himself." Kiara sighed and continued a bit more quickly as to get it over with, "We fought, yelled, she slapped me and told me not to talk back to her as 'Mother knows best' or some shit like that. Father wasn't much help, as he mostly agreed with her. I always hated her and him after that, and fought with both of them regularly.

So there you have it, the beginning of my life in a nutshell, happy?"

Dr. Mashima sat there scribbling on the notepad. Slowly he looked up at Kiara, "You may leave now if you like. Today was our last session, I believe." He stood up. "I hope these meetings have helped you. Perhaps in learning a bit about yourself, and where you want to go from here." He opened the door for Kiara to leave out of. Kiara rose and walked over to the door to leave. As she made her way through the door, Dr. Mashima continued his short speech, "Good luck in life, Kiara."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: *lifts head up* Review please ^-^ *lets head drop*

Kiara: *sweat drops* Well, that was the last official chapter. Though there is an Epilogue planned. Don't know when that's going to get up though. It's not as important, just a more direct link to how Kiara ended where she is now in _Street Blader_.

So... yeah, review.


End file.
